What Lies in Dust
What Lies in Dust, an adventure by Michael Kortes with support articles by David Eitelbach, F. Wesley Schneider, Craig Shackleton, and Hank Woon and fiction by Dave Gross, is the third installment of the Council of Thieves adventure path and was released in November 2009. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path includes an overview of the lost treasures and whispered lore of the Pathfinder Society as well as a history and guide to the Hellknights of Cheliax, setting of the Council of Thieves adventure path. All this plus the third installment of best-selling author Dave Gross's Hell's Pawns make this issue a critical inclusion in any fantasy RPG collection. Foreword: "Wes Sold Me to Pirates" by James Jacobs (4) : Paizo Editor-in-Chief James Jacobs brings us up to date on events since his last appearance in a Pathfinder Adventure Path forward, discusses why Michael Kortes is the perfect author for this adventure, and introduces the haunts mechanic that was so popular in The Skinsaw Murders to the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game. 1. "What Lies in Dust" by Michael Kortes (6) : Surviving the depredations of Westcrown’s elite, the PCs embark on a morbid hunt to find the secrets they need to infiltrate Delvehaven, the city’s long-abandoned Pathfinder lodge. Once within, however, they quickly find the exotic treasures and magical relics of the famed society don’t rest unguarded. Confronted by more than mere traps, the PCs must overcome the lodge’s depraved new residents and savage magics run out of control if they hope to free Westcrown from its twilight curse. 2. "Treasures of the Pathfinders" by Craig Shackleton (52) : Explore the fabled vaults of the Pathfinder Society and discover an exotic collection of priceless relics collected from the myriad forgotten places of the world. Believed forever lost, these treasures surface once more, their mysteries ready to be revealed. 3. "Hellknights" by F. Wesley Schneider (60) : Enforcers of absolute law, the Hellknights impose an unflinching order through discipline and fear. From the shores of Cheliax to the mountains of Varisia and beyond, the black armor of these deadly lawbringers strikes fear in the hearts of scoundrels across Golarion. Finally, this elite organization lies exposed, its infernal structure, diabolical training, and merciless prestige class revealed for those resolute enough to plumb its mysteries. 4. "The Goat Pen" (Hell's Pawns) by Dave Gross (70) : Radovan’s past comes back to haunt him and Varian Jeggare has a run-in with the Hellknights in this gripping installment of Dave Gross's Pathfinder's Journal, Hell's Pawns. 5. "Bestiary" by David Eitelbach, F. Wesley Schneider, and Hank Woon (76) : Discover bizarre and mysterious beasts from the adventures of the Pathfinder Society—eight new monsters challenge parties that venture beyond Westcrown's walls in this extra-full addition to the ongoing Pathfinder Bestiary. :* aspidochelone :* bone idol :* chortov :* jade idol :* lar :* royal naga :* stone idol :* wood idol Adventure overview The boldest explorers and adventurers in the world belong to the legendary Pathfinder Society, a brethren that seeks to chart the secret history of the world by exploring its forgotten corners and crumbling reliquaries. The Pathfinder lodge in the city of Westcrown has lain dormant for a century since revolution thrust the Empire of Cheliax into the hands of a new devil-worshipping aristocracy. The lodge is sealed with magical locks and wards to protect the secrets within, and one such secret holds the key to defeating the shadow creatures infesting Westcrown. Facing magical guardians, devious traps, and the vampiric minions of their umbral enemies, the heroes must explore the sealed Pathfinder Lodge and learn the forgotten secrets of the Pathfinder Society! Category:Sourcebooks Category:Works by Michael Kortes Category:2009 sourcebooks Category:Pathfinder Adventure Path Category:Council of Thieves adventures Category:5th level adventures Category:Works by F. Wesley Schneider Category:Works by David Eitelbach Category:Works by Hank Woon Category:Works by Craig Shackleton Category:PFRPG sourcebooks